


Building Trust

by taslinbrance (arthureverest)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AAC user character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative and Augmentative Communication, Autistic Character, Gen, Human BB-8 (Star Wars), Nonspeaking Character, Nonverbal Communication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV BB-8, she/her pronouns for BB-8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/taslinbrance
Summary: Bebe was sitting in the dining hall, keeping to herself. She wasn’t asking for trouble, or conversation.Rey approached anyway.[or, A Modern AU Where BB-8 Isn't A Dog, For Once.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Building Trust

Bebe was sitting in the dining hall, keeping to herself. She wasn’t asking for trouble, or conversation. 

Rey approached anyway.

* * *

“Hello, have you heard about the Japanese Swordsmanship class?” Rey was flyering for the physical activity center (university-speak for gym) and their special classes as part of her work study.

Bebe looked up at her, shook her head, and looked back down at her food.

“Ok, uh, are you interested in learning more?”

Bebe looked up again and narrowed her eyes.

“Okay, I’m not great at this, I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

After Rey was already walking away, Bebe felt bad for not engaging. She finished her food quietly, and went back to her dorm.

* * *

“You don’t have to feel bad for that.” Poe told her. He had asked how her day had gone, and she signed that she had a weird interaction at lunch. It had kind of haunted her how lonely the girl had looked as everyone walked by her without interacting. 

“Feel bad anyway.” she signed. 

“Well if you see her again, maybe it would make you feel better to apologize.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Bebe was walking into the library’s open study area when she saw the girl again. She pulled up her AAC app and pressed the pre-loaded ‘Excuse me’ button and walked up to her. 

“Excuse me” Bebe’s phone said for her.

“Oh, uh, yeah?” 

Bebe typed for a moment.

“I’m sorry I was rude to you in the dining hall.” The little phone voice sounded rigid but it was the only one she could get for free.

“Oh, that’s ok! I was just doing the flyers for my work study. It wasn’t super fun, but when is work study fun?”

Bebe typed again.

“Still, I would like to make it up to you. Can I get you a coffee or something?”

"That'd be cool. You free now?"

Bebe nodded.

"Cool!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, thanks


End file.
